Elijah Gets Raped By Adam Sandler
by SonGokuUndertaleFan69
Summary: Elijah gets analy fucked up the ass by yours truly, FAT SANDLER. This crazy adventure shows the rise and fall of our beloved Elijah. At least he didn't die a virgin, thanks to Adam's fat cock.


One day, Elijah Chiodo was masturbating to Undertale fandoms on Youtube. His one inch penis was fully erect. In the distance of his living room, the movie Click (2006) starring Adam Sandler was playing. He could hear the yells of fat Sandler. When he suddenly had the urge to watch "Click" from Adam Sandler while harvesting smegma from his foreskin with his long fingernails. The yells of fat Sandler were calling Elijah, coaxing him out of his dorito shit brown stained gaming chair. After watching Click for the 8th time in a row, Elijah thought he had enough... He got up and walked past his "Space Chimps" poster and started for his bedroom, but there was a strange ere light behind him. "HEY HEY HEY" he could hear faintly. Fear was stricken into his heart like a lightning bolt in a storm.

"IIIIITS FAT SANDLER" he heard even louder. Quickly whipping around to face the television, he saw it- Tall, Fat, Fully erect fat Adam Sandler staring at him. Adam screamed "YO NIGGA, WE GOT A NEW FLAVOR ON CHEETOS COMING AT YOU LIVE! CRYSTALLIZED SEAMAN!" "COMEERE BOY" Elijah tried to run, but Fat Sandler was faster. Sandler quickly restrained Elijah against the floor. "Help! its fat Sandler!" Elijah tried to yell, but then he remembered he was home alone. Sandler eventually sits on him, his shadow overcasting him like a storm cloud over a playground. He stood above Elijah, brimming with intimidation. while his throbbing meaty cock was pulsating over Elijah's face dripping with precum Sandler asked "do you know who Joe is?"

Thick hot tears were soon pooring from Elijahs face as he realized he would not be able to escape himself from the tight grip the larger man had upon him. Elijah then stuttering, the words barely being able to come out of his mouth "Uh, uh, who- who's Joe?" He was smiling with a fat grin, grinning from cheek to cheek, he screamed with the might of a thousand mans "JOE MAMA'S A NIGGA!" Fat Sandler spotted a small wire and bound Elijahs skinny little arms. "N-No! P-Please! Fat Sandler made haste of undressing Elijah's underdeveloped body. Elijah was sobbing. He knew what was to come next. More and more tears were pouring from Elijahs eyes. His fragile, small body could not contain Fat Sandlers massive cock. It would rip him apart from the inside. The larger man cackled ominously. "I'LL ENTER YOU DRY BOY" Quickly flipping Elijah's body over and positioning his gigantic member on top of the smaller boys tight hole.

"MY CHEEK BONES HURT LIKE YOU'RE FUCKING FAT ASS ANUS!" yelped Sandler. He pulled a one pound bag of M&Ms out from his foreskin and plastered them with his seaman. He stretched Elijah's lips open and shoved the seaman candy down this throat. Elijah struggled to regain in breath as the seaman dripped out of his nose and mouth. It was like a case of post nasal drip but with fucking cum... Needless to say, after 2 consecutive days of one-man-gang-bang, Elijah passed out. His was then smothered with bred crumbs and butter. His limbs were then hog tied. Sandler put Elijah on a dinner plate and sat him down on a table full of other deformed objects. Yeah, you'd think there'd be food there too, but instead it's just other weird shit found from the dumpster, but fuck it. Fat Sandler continued on by ripping off Elijah's limbs one by one, dipping them in olive oil, smearing them in his shitty asshole, and sticking them completely down his throat. With every piece of flesh and bone being ripped off his body, Elijah shrieked with terror as Sandler continued to eat him alive. By the end of the night, Elijah's tiny bones were shat out of Sandler's crusty brown asshole. Sandler then went back to his Pornhub marathon while blasting Undertale Megalovania at full blast.

And with that last heartwarming moment, Fat Sandler got up, stared at the person reading the fanfic and said "MACKENZIE, I'M COMING FOR YOU NEXT!"


End file.
